Caminos Distantes
by Haru.Illusion
Summary: Kassim está muerto y Alibaba intenta seguir con su vida. El ex ladrón aún sigue con él, pero sólo su espíritu, el cual quiere, por lo menos una última vez, que su príncipe le note y que se de cuenta que siempre estará a su lado.


Hola a todos~

Aquí les traigo un pequeño one shot Kassim x Alibaba. En lo personal esta pareja en verdad me mata de feelings, los amo intensamente y nadie podrá romper mi otp /3

Como fanfiction está escaso de esta pareja, me dediqué a hacer algo que quedara más o menos decentito ;v; Espero sean piadosos(?).

Mis agradecimientos a quienes me inspiraron a crear esto:

- A cvlv10555. Por su genial fanfic _"Maldito Sol"_ que me hizo llorar como magdalena

- A cierto video que anda por ahí y que más abajo les dejo

- Y por supuesto a mi esposa Pao a quien va dedicado especialmente

**Pareja:** Kassim x Alibaba.

**Advertencias:** Feelings(?).

**Disclaimer:** Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.

Sin más que decir

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**Basado en la canción _"Sarishinohara"_ y en el video: **www. youtube watch?v=m60uHThBwaw (Unan en enlace para ver el video).

* * *

**Caminos Distantes.**

No me voy a desanimar, caminaré por este camino contigo, más allá de las puertas, me adentro a una galaxia llena de estrellas en donde sólo una brilla por sobre todas las otras. Observo a las personas con las que interactúas. Ninguna de ellas puede verme, ni siquiera tú.

Pasando por aquellas grandes puertas, lo que me espera es un lugar lleno de estrellas brillando, pero ninguna se compara a la más grande y bella estrella que sonríe frente a mis ojos.

_"Te extraño"_

La soledad que presenta este estado es asfixiante. Si estoy a tu lado jamás lo notaras. Aun así quiero permanecer contigo.

Detrás de esas puertas te aguarda un futuro desconocido.

¿Acaso tú también te sientes solo?

Espero que no hayas pensado en escapar a través de la muerte.

Aun así, te sigo amando. Mi mano siempre se mantendrá alzada para que seas tú quien la tome.

No importa cuán corrompidos nuestros pasados hayan estado, seguiré a tu lado, caminando por este camino junto a ti.

He prometido cuidarte.

_"Protegerte en la oscuridad."_

Veo como sonríes. Tu sonrisa ilumina todo el lugar como la luz más pura y brillante. Veo como le sonríes a los demás. ¿Por qué a mi no me sonríes?  
Es cierto, no puedes verme.

Camino contigo por este camino, no me voy a desanimar, aun cuando tu brillante sonrisa ya no sea para mi.

_"Alibaba, estoy detrás de ti."_

¿Cómo puedo hacértelo saber? Un pequeño empujón de mi parte hace que te voltees, pero lo sé, no has visto nada allí.

Está soledad es desesperante.

¿Tú también te sientes solo? Estoy aquí, aunque no puedas verme.

_"Alibaba..."_

Susurro en tu oído, pero ¿Podrás escucharme?

Una vez más trato de tocarte, pero recojo mi transparente mano antes de siquiera tocar tus ropas.

_"Mírame"_

Un beso,un beso lanzado al viento con la esperanza que pueda tocar tu mejilla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puedes verlos y a mi no?

Te has volteado. ¿Al fin me has visto?

Sonrío, sonrío casi involuntariamente, esperando que aquella brillante sonrisa al fin sea para mi.

_"Estoy aquí"_

Y aunque te sonrío no es a mi a quien ves, sino que a él.

Suelto un suspiro mientras te veo sentado en ese lugar de importancia. Tus ojos se veían más felices antes, pero me alegro de que ese brillo que tanto me gusta no haya desaparecido.

Por un momento me quedo quieto, tan sólo observándote. Nunca antes te lo dije, pero tu rostro es realmente bonito lleno de luz.

Nunca antes dije nada e hice nada a favor de nosotros. La oscuridad me embargaba y ahora, ahora que tengo todo tan claro, ya no estoy contigo. Si tan sólo hubiese hablado mejor contigo. Por un momento mi pecho se oprime, justo en el instante en que una presencia llena de luz entra a escena. ¿Me ha visto?

Finalmente puedes verme, siento como la energía se mueve a mi alrededor, mientras veo tu brillante rostro iluminarse aún más lleno de sorpresa y ¿Felicidad? ¿Estás feliz de verme?

_"Alibaba... ¡Alibaba!"_

Déjame e correr hacia ti. Déjame tocarte y ver tu sonrisa sólo para mi.

Por favor un poco más. Tan sólo un poco más a que lleguemos a tocarnos. Extiendo mi mano hacia a ti, al fin, al fin podré…

_"Maldición"_

La energía se ha dispersado y en forma de pequeñas aves mi cuerpo ha siquiera tu rostro he podido tocar. Mi pecho duele mientras te sigo mirando.

_"Quiero tocarte. Quiero tocarte"_

Frente a esa puerta que te lleva a un mundo desconocido, de seguro estás sintiéndote solo.

_"No llores."_

Puedo ver tus lágrimas caer.

Espero que no estés pensando en escapar a través de la muerte.

Aun así, yo te sigo amando, no importa cuán corrompidos estén nuestros futuros.

Ya no me importa nada más, así que…

_"Por favor, mírame, estoy justo aquí"_

No importa cuán insignificante sea mi existencia para ti. Déjame quedarme a tu lado.

_"Mi Alibaba…"_

Mis brazos te cubren mientras mis lágrimas escapan. Quiero tocarte. Una vez más. Sólo un poco.

Nuevamente debo dejarte, pero no estás solo. Aunque no puedas ver mi sonrisa, aunque no puedas sentir como acaricio tus mejillas.

Así que sólo sonríe. Sonríe como siempre lo has hecho. Más brillante que el mismo sol.

_"Siempre estaré aquí para ti"_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~

Espero sus reviews, sus tomazos, sus dedicatorias de amor, lo que quieran úvu sería un agrado para mi saber sus opiniones

Nuevamente, sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer :D

Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
